


Important Research

by maybe_im_tired



Series: Little Chaos [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Dr. Emile Picani, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Remy and Emile are like around 17 in this, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Good Boyfriend, and i love him, but Emile would die for Logan, drink water every time you read the word /glow/, emile is a child at heart, i just want you to stay hydrated, minor spoilers for the first episode of the owl house, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: “They called me all of a sudden and I have no one else to watch him for me,” Patton spoke quickly as soon as he opened the door and saw Emile on the other side.“It’s okay, Pat, really.” Emile assured him with a soft smile, “I was at the library nearby anyway.”Patton nodded and his shoulders seemed to relax just a little. “Just- don’t let him stay up late watching cartoons-”“Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t worry.” Emile rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, “It’s not the first time I hang out- uh, I mean,babysitLogan.”
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Little Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026568
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for cute Remile babysitting Logan? No?  
> Oh, well, my mental health is declining and so is my writing- have some anyway.

“They called me all of a sudden and I have no one else to watch him for me,” Patton spoke quickly as soon as he opened the door and saw Emile on the other side.

He gave the high school student an apologetic look as he let him in and rushed to put on his own coat, while Emile put down his backpack and started taking off his shoes. “I’m so sorry, Em. I don’t know how long this might take or how many-”

“It’s okay, Pat, really.” Emile assured him with a soft smile, “I was at the library nearby anyway.”

Patton gave him a guilty look still seeming unconvinced and probably feeling bad, “But finals week is-”

“It’s _not_ a big deal, I mean it,” Emile said more forcefully, “I love hanging out with the little guy, and I needed the break anyway. Heck, I even got him a couple of storybooks that I’m sure he will like.”

Patton nodded and his shoulders seemed to relax just a little. “Just- don’t let him stay up late watching cartoons-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t worry.” Emile rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, “It’s not the first time I hang out- uh, I mean, _babysit_ Logan.” 

Patton huffed a short laugh before practically running out of the door and into the car.

“Oh, I also baked some cookies, you will find them in the cookie jar!” He shouted as he drove away.  
~

“Your hair is pink now!” Logan exclaimed with wide eyes as soon as he saw Emile walking into the living room. “It looks like cotton candy!”

The high school student chuckled as he put his backpack down near the coffee table, barely containing his excitement about the new books he got the little kid.

_Don’t look at him like that, it’s not his fault he’s an only child!  
Plus, Logan makes this really cute happy face whenever he gets him a new book, and seeing the little kid happy makes Emile’s day ten times better- _

“So it is!” He beamed, and took a seat on the floor of the living room, leaning his back against the couch so the kid could get a better look at the hair.

“What do you think of it? Do you like it or does it make me look silly-?”

“It doesn't look weird.” Logan said in a very serious tone and Emile decided it was a big win from the very critical child. 

Logan hesitantly and very carefully poked a finger at the hair as if he was expecting it to crumple under his touch. Emile was just about to encourage and tell him that it's okay to touch his hair if he wanted when the kid blurted out, “does it glow in the dark?”

Emile raised an eyebrow in amusement at the little boy's question, he tilted his head so he could meet Logan’s eyes and asked with interest, “Why would my hair glow in the dark?”

“We saw a man at the store a few days ago and he told me- he told me his hair glows in the dark!” Logan spoke quickly, he was bouncing on balls of his feet but his eyes remained glued to Emile's hair. “But- but his hair was green! It was a very weird green, like- like slime! Does pink glow, or red, or blue? Do you think blue glows in the dark, too? Or- or, maybe only weird colors like slimy green?”

He stopped bouncing all of a sudden and looked down at his feet, his voice turning to a low whisper, and for a second Emile thought he’s done something to upset the kid.

“I was going to ask him- but- Papa found me and he thought the man was bad and wanted to hurt me or take me away from him, but- but he wasn't a bad man! He helped me get the right stars and he told me about glowing paint and galaxies- but Papa didn't know that and then he got really angry at him-”

Emile felt his heart crumble in his chest by how fast Logan's excitement seemed to die down and his tone turned sad.  
He caressed Logan’s cheek and said softly, “Oh, Logan. That’s because your Papa loves you _so much_ , and he doesn’t want anything or anyone to hurt you.” 

Logan nodded with a low whisper of _‘I know.’_ , but didn’t look up from his feet.

He knew he should comfort the kid and he wanted nothing more than to pick him up and hug him. However, knowing from experience, and other things Patton told him, that Logan wouldn’t appreciate it he decided on switching tactics and changing the topic back to something the kid actually liked.

“Well, you see, Logan.” He moved the hand that was caressing his cheek and brushed Logan's hair gently away from his eyes. “Most people would consider cotton-candy-pink _a weird color,_ just like _slimy green._ Plus, I didn't get the chance to test your theory yet, so how about we go and check it out right now?”

Logan's face immediately lit up, he looked up at Emile and the smile on his face came back as quickly as it had disappeared before, except this time it was ten times brighter and Emile became sure the adorable kid was going to be the death of him one day.

“Let’s do it, now!” He grabbed Emile's hands and tried to pull him up to his feet and lead him away, “We can test it in my room. I want to show you these really cool glowing stars!” Emile couldn’t help but giggle as he allowed the little kid to drag him around the house and up the stairs. “the man was right, they stick on the bathtub and don't fall down, and- and they shine a pretty blue! Papa helped me and covered the walls and the ceiling with them and it's beautiful!”  
~

“Wooooow, “ Emile said slowly dragging out the word, as he stared at the star-covered walls, “your room looks amazing, Logan!”

“Thank you!” Logan smiled, he pointed at a big blue star that was alone at the top corner of the door, “I put this star here!” he said with pride, “Papa helped because he picked me up, ‘cause I’m still short but one day I will be this tall and it will be my turn to pick Papa up!”

Emile was going to melt, _because how the heck could he not?_

“I think you will be able to do that in just a few years, Lo. You’re definitely taller than the last time I saw you!”

Logan’s smile brightened more as if that was even possible, “Yeah! Papa says I will be very tall when I grow up!”

“That’s great because you can then reach the big shelf with all the cookies!”

He giggled at the way Logan looked at him like he just handed him an actual star.

“Now, should we see if my hair glows in the dark?”

Logan nodded eagerly and held Emile’s hand because _‘I don’t want you to be scared of the dark if your hair doesn’t work!’,_ and gestured for him to turn the lights off.

The moment the lights were out Emile sucked in a deep breath. The room really looked amazing with the glowing stars all over giving it a magical feeling, and for a second he felt like he was in a movie or maybe a dream. He looked down at Logan in the dim blue light and noticed that he was frowning.

“Did it work?” He asked even though he knew the answer already, his hair has been dyed pink for a week now, and he would have noticed it glowing if it could do that.

“No.” Logan shook his head in disappointment and Emile turned the lights back on.

“Hmm, that's weird,” Emile tapped his chin thoughtfully, “How about we do our own research and see if we can find a way to make it glow anyway?” 

Logan looked hesitant at first but then nodded.

“Okay, but first we need snacks. _Snacks are very necessary while researching stuff!”_ Emile declared with a soft giggle, as he allowed Logan to drag him downstairs.  
~

“Mr. Emile?” Logan asked as Emile struggled to climb the counter to get the cookie jar.

_Seriously, Patton was **short** , why does he always store them so high up? There’s no way that the chair is enough for him to reach the top shelves. What the heck was he thinking? _

“Yes, Lo?” He answered, suppressing a laugh. He's been trying to get Logan to drop the Mister for the last year or so but to no avail, the child always insisted on being very formal with him.

“Even if your hair doesn't glow in the dark, it still looks very nice.”

“Aww, thank you so much! You’re just so sweet, Logan-” He cooed, unable to help himself, and almost fell back. “Now, can you hold the jar for me while I try to get down from here?”  
~ 

Emile was three and a half cookies deep in his research when he got multiple texts from his boyfriend.

**REMY:** So, you’re telling me Luz decided to leave her mother and live with a weird witch just. like. that?  
**REMY:** Please tell me someone ends up looking for her.  
**REMY:** Babe, please tell me they think she’s dead or something  
**REMY:** and the mom has a classic melt down over her kid disappearing  
**REMY:** And maybe then it turns into a murder mystery show with badass fighting and blood-

Emile chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics. They were planning on watching the cartoon together that night– well, rewatching it in Emile’s case – but Emile had to cancel when Patton called him all of a sudden. 

Remy told him then that it was fine and he would watch a few episodes on his own, _‘but you owe me so many cuddles tomorrow, cartoons or not, there’s no escape for you.’  
Like Emile would try to escape from such a thing- _

**EMILE:** Remy, it’s a cartoon- there are some nice fighting scenes but there’s no murder mystery  
**REMY:** So nobody looks for her?????  
**EMILE:** she’s supposed to be at camp anyway  
**REMY:** Are we gonna ignore how the guard cut Eda’s head off??  
**REMY:** IN FRONT OF A LITTLE GIRL???  
**EMILE:** but she didn’t die-  
**REMY:** THAT DOESN’T MEAN THERE’S NO TRAUMA 

“Mr. Emile?” 

“Oh, sorry, Logan.” He flushed in embarrassment as the kid watched him with curious eyes, clearly expecting an answer. “I just got a little distracted.”

**EMILE:** sorry I have to go and see if I can make my hair glow  
**REMY:** Did you try singing?

“Hmm, it looks like he used a special kind of hair dye?” Emile said, instead of _or maybe he was just lying to you, kid?_

Logan gasped as if he was finally able to solve a very complicated puzzle.  
“Maybe it's like the glowing paint!”

“Mhmm, it says here that sometimes hair dye can glow under a black light-” He gasped suddenly as a thought struck him.

**EMILE:** wait, you once told me you have a black light thingy, right?  
**REMY:** Uh, yeah?  
**EMILE:** do you think it can make my hair glow?  
**REMY:** Only one way to find out babe  
**REMY:** When do you need it?

Emile thought for a moment. Other than the fact that it was getting dark, Patton probably wouldn’t mind having Remy over, especially if it meant entertaining Logan’s curiosity and making him happy. 

Besides, Remy wasn’t going to stay long. He will probably come and leave before Patton got back. 

**EMILE:** uh, are you free right now?


	2. Chapter 2

Patton has had a very long day – _or night depending on how you want to look at it_ – , and all he wanted to do was kiss his son goodnight and get some sleep.

Not wanting to wake his – sure to be asleep by now – child, he opened the front door and closed it trying very hard not to make even the faintest of sounds.

Taking off his coat, he walked into the living room expecting to see his younger cousin asleep with some cartoon show playing in the background. However, his mouth fell open in shock as he walked to find a complete catastrophe that in no way, shape, or form, resembled his living room. 

One of the couches was pushed to the far side of the room, while the other one, which also happened to be smaller, was pushed to the center, right across from the coffee table and a chair they must have dragged from the kitchen. Two large blankets that Patton rarely ever used were draped over them covering the entire thing perfectly, and multiple pillows were set up all over the place providing what Patton assumed was supposed to be support and cover.

Even though he knew it was going to be a pain in the ass to clean up, Patton couldn’t help but feel impressed, because that was one hell of a pillow fort.

Low murmurs and soft, adorable giggles coming from the inside of the fort told Patton that his son _was definitely not asleep yet._

He shook his head with a fond smile.   
_That’s what happens when you make a child babysit another child, Patton._

He crouched and _very carefully_ moved one of the pillows on the side out of the way, exposing both of the kids huddled together with only the light from Emile’s phone screen and a few fake candles that Patton kept in the kitchen drawers illuminating the inside. 

Logan was resting his head on Emile’s thigh, his eyes tired and he was clearly fighting off sleep while Emile read to him from his phone, his voice soft and soothing, his other hand playing with Logan’s hair.

Patton was considering taking a picture to keep it forever – and maybe even frame it – when Emile suddenly looked up at him with a fond smile that quickly morphed from shocked to downright embarrassed.

He stopped reading and his hand froze in place. 

“Uh- hey, Pat-”

Logan frowned in confusion, he tilted his head to look at Emile and caught sight of his dad, then his eyes lit up almost immediately.

“Papa!” He moved from Emile’s side and stumbled sleepily towards Patton who giggled and caught him almost bringing down the whole fort down with him.

There were many things he wanted to say, like, _What have they done to the living room? How long did it take them to build it? Do they know that it’s bad to read from a light source in the dark? Oh, and why was Logan still awake?_

“Emile, _it’s so late._ ” He said softly instead, hugging Logan tight and rubbing small circles on his back.

It was enough that Emile agreed to babysit Logan whenever Patton had to leave suddenly, it was enough that he was an actual angel who never complained or discouraged his son, it was enough that he always made Logan feel happy, appreciated, and entertained his questions and interests. 

The least Patton could do was not get angry at him over a bedtime on a weekend night.

“What are you guys still doing up?” 

Emile shrugged and smiled at him sheepishly, and it gave Patton the feeling that he thought he was getting away with this and wasn’t expecting him to come home early.

_Well, if you considered 10 p.m. early._

“Logan’s totally the one who wanted to build the pillow fort, not me!”

“Papa, no!” Logan objected pointing at Emile. “Mr. Emile said a pillow fort is better than the couch, and Mr. Remy helped us build it!”

“Remy-?” Patton blinked at him and he was sure Emile’s face was red under all these blankets.

The high school student shuffled a bit under his glare and attempted to speak, “I- uh-”

“Alright, babes-!” 

Patton turned at the familiar voice and found his cousin’s boyfriend trying to balance three mugs of _something_ on the smallest tray Patton had, “I made the **_bestest_ ** hot chocolate there is, like, I’m pretty sure I invented a new- oh-” 

He stopped in his tracks almost dropping the mugs and spilling everything all over the carpet, Patton sighed in relief as he managed to balance them back at the last second.

“Heyyyy, Mr. Sanders!” Remy said straightening himself up and tried giving him a sly smile. “How was work? Saved any lives out there?”  
He sent a not-so-subtle thumbs up in Emile’s direction who covered his face with his hands and mumbled something to himself.

“Hey, Remy,” Patton replied calmly and tried to keep himself from cracking up at how embarrassed they both seemed. 

Hugging Logan closer to his chest, he turned back to Emile with a raised eyebrow, “You didn't tell me Remy was coming over.”  
“Uh- I wasn't really planning to-” Remy started but Emile quickly cut him off. 

“I- I needed some stuff, and asked Remy to get them for me-” Emile tried seemingly frozen inside the pillow fort.

“Oh, they must be important stuff.” 

“Mhmm!” Remy and Emile nodded at the same time.

“Very important!” Remy said in a voice that definitely gave him away.

Patton took in the half-terrified–half-embarrassed faces in front of him and turned to his son in fear of breaking his tough-dad-façade. 

“Why are you still awake, Logan?” He booped his son on the nose and Logan giggled like he always does.

He looked at his dad with a wide grin and said, “Papa, Mr. Remy brought his blacklight- but- but it’s a blue light and- and we discovered that Mr. Emile’s hair and my red socks glow in the dark!”

Patton’s small smile morphed into a wide grin as Emile facepalmed and Remy groaned.

“Logan, logie, buddy. For the last time you can call me Remy, it’s okay, I swear.” Remy said with a huff, but Logan just shook his head vehemently. 

“No! Papa said I can’t call older people by their names, it’s not nice.”

“It’s only ten years, but you’re making me feel like **a grandpa.** ” Remy argued.

“Well, then, how about you call me Doctor Emile, huh?” Emile asked, moving as if it finally occurred to him to leave the fort. “It’s much cooler than Mister, don’t you think?”

“But you’re not a doctor yet?” Logan asked confused, and Remy chuckled at Emile’s expression.

“He’s got you there, Mr. Emile.” Remy winked and his boyfriend stuck his tongue out at him, petulant and in a very mature-doctor-like way.  
~

“So, what were you and Mr. Emile reading, Lo?” Patton asked as he carried a very sleepy Logan to his room while Remy and Emile cleaned up the living room mess.

“A story about dreams,” Logan clung to him and yawned into his shoulder. It was adorable how he was clearly still trying to fight off sleep, and Patton didn’t have it in him to stop his son from talking whenever he got excited about something. “Mr. Emile told me our dreams have meanings.”

“Oh, yeah? And what did you find out?” He asked running his fingers through the boy’s hair knowing it always made him sleep easier. 

Logan pursed his lips and Patton recognized the look as the one he had when he didn’t know where to start from. _Oh, boy._

“He said-” he yawned and closed his eyes, relaxing more. “my- my dreams mean I wanna- explore the world-”

“And do you wanna do that, Lo?’

“Not- not without you-” He mumbled and with that, he was out like a light bulb. 

Patton kissed his forehead as he put him in bed and pulled up the blanket, he wanted to crawl next to him and pass out till the next morning but unfortunately, he had an adorable couple downstairs he needed to talk to.  
~

Both Remy and Emile were arguing as Patton came out of Logan's room and descended down the stairs, or at least that's what he thought because as soon as he walked in, Remy took a step back from his boyfriend and cleared his throat awkwardly while Emile looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

He watched in amusement as they moved away from each other and pretended to busy themselves with putting the pillows back in place.

“How's the little guy?” Remy asked.

“He's okay, took him a few minutes to fall asleep because he wanted to tell me all about dreams, which reminds me,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “What did I tell you about letting him stay up late?”

“I wasn’t planning on doing that!” Emile protested throwing a pillow on the couch with a huff before fixing it right back. 

“It's my fault actually-” Remy rushed in, “he fell asleep on my shoulder while we were watching Toy Story and when I tried to pick him up- to take him to his bedroom- he started thrashing and crying about not wanting to be taken away-”

“He was really scared-” Emile added.

_“like, downright terrified-”_

“I was scared for him-”

_“Em was about to start crying too-”_

“No matter what I said-”

_“Just **tears and snot** everywhere-!” _

“- couldn't go back to sleep, and we wanted to make him feel better-”

_“Take his mind of whatever the heck-”_

“-wanted to tell him a story-”

_“I suggested building the fort-”_

“Because he likes stories-”

_“And forts are fucking awesome-”_

Patton couldn't speak as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

“-And it worked!” Emile finished throwing himself on the couch.

“Oh-” Patton cleared his throat awkwardly, but there was nothing he could do to make the lump in his throat disappear. “Okay.”

The two blinked at him in surprise as if they were expecting him to shout at them.

“Uh- Patton I'm sorry-”

“About what?” Patton asked sitting down next to him, eyebrows pinched in confusion.

Emile didn't answer instead he glanced in Remy's direction and shrugged.

“You can't really think I'm mad at you for that, right?” Patton asked, meeting Emile’s eyes. “I love having you two around, really. I was just messing with you.”

“I mean...” Emile started but trailed off again.

“Emile, you and your boyfriend are always welcome into my home,” Patton assured him, with a warm smile. _Not to mention it’s extremely entertaining and adorable watching you getting flustered, Emile._  
“And not just for babysitting duty. Although I have to admit that you two did a great job, I don’t know how I could repay you.”  
“Eh, don’t worry about it. One day, Logan will be the one babysitting _my kids_ and I honestly can’t wait to see that,” Emile joked.

Remy, who was leaning back in the chair tipping it slightly on its back legs and watching the two of them, seemed to choke on his breath and almost fell back.

Emile turned bright red and clamped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. 

“I- uh- I mean-” He stammered, and Patton couldn’t help but laugh. 

He leant forward and rested his hand on Emile’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “I bet he’ll be great at it, he’s learning from the best after all.”  
~

“So,” Remy started a teasing tone in his voice as he got into his brother’s car. “How many kids are we talking about?”

“Shut up!” Emile whined burying his face in his hands, “You know I didn’t mean it like that-!”

“Oh?” He said leaning against his boyfriend, “how did you mean it then?”

“Remy!”

“What?” Remy chuckled, he wanted to kiss that adorable blush off his boyfriend’s face, “I’m just saying- you’re gonna be an amazing father one day.”

Emile raised his face and looked at him with hopeful eyes, “You really think so?”

And Remy took that opportunity, _because of course, he did,_ he leaned forward delicately cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks and kissed him softly.

**“Absolutely.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is maybe-im-tired feel free to send me prompts for this series 💖🥰

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series is brought to you by my time babysitting relatives’ and neighbors’ kids.  
> Yes, one time I spent a whole hour reading about pineapples with an 8-year-old, and the kid was very happy with the results of the research-


End file.
